I owe it all to you
by robertsexgoddowneyjr
Summary: Comment j'aurais aimé que la scène du retour de Tony d'Afghanistan se passe. Après la sortie de l'avion, quand Tony voit Pepper, il n'a qu'une envie : la prendre dans ses bras et lui avouer ses sentiments, mais il y a ce foutu protocole qui le lui empêche. Movieverse IM1. PEPPERONY !


** I owe it all to you.**

Comment j'aurais aimé que la scène du retour de Tony d'Afghanistan se passe.

Après la sortie de l'avion, quand Tony voit Pepper, il n'a qu'une envie : la prendre dans ses bras et lui avouer ses sentiments, mais il y a ce foutu protocole qui le lui empêche. Movieverse IM1.

Iron Man appartient à Marvel.

Note de l'auteur : Mon tout premier OS ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une rewiew avec des avis ou des remarques :)  
Merci à mon bêta (de ma meute haha) AgentTalium, pour tes conseils et tes remarques constructives !

**PDV de Tony.**

Ces 2 mois dans cette grotte afghane ont été les pires de toute ma vie, peut-être avec ceux qui ont suivi la mort de mes parents.

Cet « exil » m'a donner à réfléchir sur ce que j'attendais vraiment de la vie. Fini la vie de playboy, qui passe ses soirées à se soûler et à coucher avec une, voir plusieurs filles différentes par soir. Je vais commencer à grandir, à prendre ma vie en main et déterminer quelles sont mes priorités dans la vie.

Après l'attaque du convoi par les extrémistes, attaque ayant tué les jeunes soldats américains censés me protéger, je fus contraint de sortir du Hummer et de m'exposer aux balles qui fusaient dans tous les sens. Cette bombe qui a explosé près de moi, m'ayant envoyé des dizaines d'éclats de shrapnel dans le cœur, qui était, qui plus est, une arme de ma propre usine, m'a fait changer ma vision du monde.

Je ne rêvais que de guerre, partiellement parce que la production et la vente d'armes était mon gagne-pain, mais aussi parce que j'étais prédestiné à être constructeur d'armes en héritant de l'entreprise à la mort de mes parents.

Je me surprends maintenant à penser que je pourrais faire quelque chose de bien, pour une fois dans ma vie, comme déjà arrêter la production d'armes, et œuvrer pour la paix dans le monde. Je me surprends aussi à rêver d'une certaine rousse, que je connais depuis pas mal d'années maintenant, avec ses longues jambes, son sourire, ses yeux d'un bleu océan, dans lesquels je me noie à chaque fois que j'y plonge mon regard, son assurance, sa force et sa classe en toutes circonstances.

Je me rends maintenant compte que c'est à elle que je pensais dans les moments difficiles, c'est sa voix que j'entendais dans mes rêves et quand les sbires de Raza me torturaient.

C'est penser à elle qui m'a donné la force de me battre pour sortir de cet enfer, c'est à elle que je dois absolument tout. Elle a fait de moi quelqu'un de meilleur, elle m'a remis sur le droit chemin quand je faisais le con, et il n'y a qu'elle qui me connait pour celui que je suis réellement, pas pour le génie, playboy, milliardaire et philanthrope décrit dans les magazines. Elle me connait juste pour Tony, le gars qui s'enferme toute la journée dans son atelier, à triturer ses robots, à embêter gentiment Pepper et à lui faires des allusions sexuelles à longueur de journée.

Et c'est maintenant, à cet instant précis, que je me rends compte que je l'aime inconditionnellement et irrévocablement.

Elle est mon soleil, ma raison de me lever le matin, celle qui me fait sourire tout en me faisant garder les pieds sur Terre, ma meilleure amie, mon âme-sœur, ma moitié.

Il m'a fallu ces 2 mois pour que j'arrive (enfin !) à l'admettre. Je l'ai aimée dès le premier jour mais j'étais trop bête pour le voir et le comprendre.

J'ai envie de le crier maintenant ! **J'aime Virginia Pepper Potts ! **C'est tellement jouissif de le dire et le redire !

Mais ressent-elle la même chose pour moi ? Comment en être sûr ? Et si elle me rejetait ? Si elle s'était trouvé quelqu'un pendant mon absence ? Toutes ces questions me tourmentent, et je ne supporte plus d'en attendre la réponse.

Je me rappelle de la réaction de Rhodey quand je le lui ai avoué, retour en arrière de quelques heures.

_« Rhodey ? »_

_« Oui Tony ? »_

_« Ma captivité m'a fait réaliser plein de choses… Premièrement que j'étais un grand gamin, irresponsable, immature et pas forcément démonstratif de mes sentiments- »_

_« C'est déjà bien de l'admettre ! » se moqua Rhodey._

_« Ouais… Je voulais donc m'excuser de ne pas être le meilleur des amis, et te remercier parce que tu l'as toujours été, dans toutes les circonstances. »_

_Je crois que ma réponse l'a quelque peu choqué, mais sa réaction fut de me prendre dans ses bras. Ce fut mon tour d'être choqué._

_« Hé, l'ornithorynque ! Ca va ? Tu deviens émotif ? Je ne savais pas que je te faisais cet effet ! »_

_« Arrête tes conneries, je suis content que tu sois là pour me remercier. Depuis le temps que j'attendais ! » ria-t-il. « Merci, Tony. Tu as été, et tu es toujours un super ami, sauf que tu as ta propre manière de le montrer. »_

_Je lui donne une tape amicale sur l'épaule en retour. Il faut que je lui dise à propos de Pepper. C'est mon meilleur ami, il a le droit de savoir._

_« Au fait, Rhodey.. J'ai aussi réalisé que j'étais amoureux- »_

_« De Pepper, je sais. Tu sais, c'est clair comme de l'eau de roche ! Vous gravitez l'un autour de l'autre comme des aimants, vous êtes deux aimants positifs qui se repoussent, mais qui attendent que l'autre fasse le premier pas pour être le négatif, et donc vous attirer l'un vers l'autre. Et je suis vraiment fier que ce soit toi qui fasses le premier pas. J'ajoute également : enfin ! Ca fait des années que tu l'aimes, mais tu étais tout simplement aveugle, tu ne voyais pas que l'amour n'a pas besoin de se chercher des siècles, il te suffisait d'ouvrir les yeux pour t'apercevoir qu'il était sous ton nez depuis une décennie. »_

_Pour le coup, il m'a carrément abasourdi. C'est la pure vérité !_

_« Depuis quand est-tu la voix de la sagesse ? » lui dis-je en riant._

_Pour toute réponse il me mit un doigt dans les côtes en rigolant. Ca m'a ôté un poids des épaules que de me confier à Rhodey, mais cela ne m'a pas aidé à savoir si elle m'aime en retour._

Et je suis là, dans cet avion qui me ramène chez moi, en train de me torturer l'esprit.

Plus que quelques minutes avant d'atterrir. Le stress commence à monter, sera-t-elle là ? Comment va-t-elle ? Je crois que je vais devenir fou.

L'avion vient de se poser, la porte s'abaisse, je la cherche du regard. Il y a une ambulance, la Bentley d'Happy, des officiers.

Et je la vois. Dans son tailleur-pantalon brun, elle semble guetter mon arrivée. Ses yeux sont rouges, et je la vois essuyer une larme roulant sur sa joue. Mon cœur ne fait qu'un bon quand je la vois sourire à travers ses larmes. Est-ce que ça pourrait signifier que je lui ai manqué ? Ou alors serait-ce… ? Non. Peut-être. Espérons que oui. Je sens mes jambes me porter jusqu'à elle, et je lui dis :

« Vos yeux sont rouges. On pleurait son patron disparu ? »

« Des larmes de joies. J'ai horreur de chercher du boulot. »

« Les vacances sont finies. »

Et déjà nous nous retrouvons dans la voiture. Que faire ? Je l'entends vaguement parler à Happy, notre chauffeur. Un seul mot capte mon attention : « hôpital ».

Je m'exclame :

« Pas d'hôpital ! J'ai été examiné sous toutes les coutures à la base militaire tout ce dont j'ai envie pour le moment c'est d'un cheeseburger américain, quant à l'autre… »

Pepper répond, l'air agacé :

« Arrêtez avec ça.. »

Je parie qu'elle pense que je vais lui demander d'appeler une ou deux bimbos pour « satisfaire mes besoins d'homme ». Raté.

« Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. Happy, à la maison. »

Il obéit donc et nous ramène, Pepper et moi, à notre- je veux dire MA villa de Malibu, laissée vide ces derniers mois. C'est ce que je pensais jusqu'à ce que j'entende la voix bienveillante de mon IA, Jarvis, me dire :

« Quel plaisir de vous revoir Monsieur Stark. Sachez que Mademoiselle Potts a passé plusieurs nuits enfermée dans votre chambre à pleurer sur votre lit en serrant votre coussin. Elle a également pris grand soin de la villa durant votre absence. Je crois que même si elle ne l'avait pas fait, elle ne serait pas dans un état pire que quand vous y vivez. »

La remarque sarcastique de Jarvis me fit sourire. Mais la révélation qu'il me fait à propos de Pepper me trouble. Je jette un coup d'œil à Pepper et je la vois rougir. Elle est tellement mignonne quand elle rougit. Je décide de ne pas faire de remarque taquine, elle a l'air assez gênée comme ça, je ne vais pas l'embarrasser plus. Ses tâches de rousseur qui parsèment son nez parfait ressortent encore plus que d'habitude, j'adore être celui qui la fait rougir.

Je réponds à Jarvis :

« Merci Jarvis, ça fait toujours plaisir. C'est bon d'être rentré. »

« Le plaisir est pour moi, Monsieur. »

Je ne peux pas attendre plus longtemps, il faut qu'elle sache. Il faut que je sache.

« Pepper ? »

« Oui Tony ? »

« J'ai besoin de vous dire quelque chose… »

Elle commence à s'inquiéter, cela se lit sur son beau visage. Ce n'est pas le moment de me dégonfler.

« Asseyez vous peut-être d'abord … » (il vaut mieux qu'elle soit assise, je ne veux pas risquer que le choc la fasse tomber, pensais-je)

Elle s'assoit, et je prends place à côté d'elle sur le canapé ivoire.

« Alors, voilà. Durant ces 2 mois de captivité, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi, et j'ai décidé qu'il fallait que j'arrête- »

« Arrêter quoi ? » me coupa-t-elle.

« Je vais arrêter la production d'armes à Stark Industries. Avant que vous me coupiez, je vais vous donner ma raison. Je ne veux plus mettre les gens en danger, donc on ne m'appellera plus « le marchand de mort ». Je vais transformer cette section de création en une section de recherche et développement sur une nouvelle forme d'énergie alimentée par le réacteur ARK, non polluante et renouvelable à l'infini. **[Note Auteur : Un bout d'Avengers, désolée du mélange] **J'ai d'autres idées de projets, mais je vous en parlerais plus tard. »

Je commence à hésiter… Devrais-je lui dire ou non ? Elle s'apprête à me parler :

« Tony… Qu'est-ce que vous ne me dites pas ? »

Je vais gagner du temps, il faut que je lui parle également du mini réacteur ARK implanté dans ma poitrine. Elle mérite de savoir.

« Il y a eu.. un petit incident, en Afghanistan. Une bombe de Stark Industries a explosé à un mètre de moi, et m'a envoyé des éclats de shrapnel dans le cœur. Pour les empêcher de le pénétrer, un médecin qui était en captivité avec moi, Yinsen, m'a fait une greffe à cœur ouvert, d'un électro-aimant connecté à une batterie de voiture. J'ai donc construit un mini réacteur ARK, qui est implanté à la place de l'électro-aimant. »

Je soulève donc ma chemise et lui montre. Elle ouvre des yeux ronds comme une soucoupe et pousse un cri de surprise en voyant le disque dont émane une douce lumière bleue.

« Est-ce que c'est douloureux ? »

Elle semble craintive, comme si elle avait peur de me blesser rien qu'en m'effleurant, comme avec un nouveau-né. Elle lève donc la main et la pose sur le réacteur, non moins sans sursauter. Je frissonne quand elle pose ses mains sur ma poitrine, quand elle trace les contours du réacteur avec ses mains si douces. Je fonds sous sa caresse. Je dois rester stoïque, mais aussi la ménager. J'ai peut-être également une opportunité pour lui avouer mes sentiments, indirectement.

« Il arrive que le réacteur m'envoie des décharges électriques, supportables certes, mais pas indolores. Elles surviennent quand je suis en colère, stressé, triste.. avec la personne que j'aime… Je viens d'en avoir une là. »

Je lève les yeux vers elle, et nos regards sont comme des aimants, inséparables.

Elle veut parler, mais je pose un doigt sur sa bouche.

« Je me suis rendu compte que je n'arrêtais pas de penser à quelqu'un, durant mes moments de solitude, mais maintenant je pense à elle tout le temps. Le réacteur ARK est mon nouveau cœur, du moins celui qui fait battre mon cœur à proprement parler. Cette personne a pris le contrôle de ma vie il y a 12 ans, maintenant elle a pris le contrôle de mon cœur, de mes deux cœurs même. Et cette personne c'est vous, Pepper. Je vous en prie, ne fuyez pas, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un plus que jamais en ce moment. J'ai besoin de mon assistante et de ma meilleure amie. S'il- »

C'est au tour de Pepper de me couper avec son doigt sur ma bouche. Nos regards ne se quittent pas une seconde. Ce que je vois dans le sien me laisse confus. Je vois de la joie, de l'excitation et de … l'amour ?

« Shhhh Tony, vous avez aussi pris le contrôle de mon cœur, dès la première seconde où je vous ai vu… »

Et avec cela elle capture mes lèvres avec les siennes dans un baiser à la fois timide, sensuel, mais plein d'amour. Je ne mets qu'une fraction de seconde à répondre, en mettant tous les sentiments que j'éprouve pour elle dans ce baiser. Nous sommes obligés de nous séparer car le manque d'oxygène se faisait sentir. Ce premier baiser m'a laissé pantois. J'ai embrassé des tas de femmes dans ma vie, mais ce n'étaient que des baisers vides de sens. Il n'y a qu'elle que j'embrasse avec des sentiments, il n'y a qu'elle pour me faire éprouver ce que j'éprouve en ce moment précis : de l'amour, du pur, du brut. Le VRAI.

Je la regarde de nouveau, et, avec tout l'amour que je peux lui transmettre, je dis ces 3 petits mots qui n'ont du sens que s'ils lui sont destinés.

« Je t'aime Pepper Potts. »

Elle me prend par le cou, dépose sur mes lèvres un baiser rapide, non moins plein d'amour et de promesses pour l'avenir, et me répond :

« Je t'aime aussi, Tony. »

**FIN.**


End file.
